mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Lesnar
Brock Lesnar is a retired former heavyweight mixed martial artist, a professional wrestler with the WWE and the former UFC heavyweight champion, with notable wins over Shane Carwin, Randy Couture and Frank Mir. Defending - And Losing - The Belt Brock most recently defended his title against undefeated interim champion Shane Carwin. Weathering an early storm, Lesnar was the first man to make it out of the first round with Carwin before finishing him with a surprisingly technical arm triangle submission. Lesnar next faced another undefeated contender to defend his belt. His challenge was well-rounded Cain Velasquez. Lesnar's prediction for the bout was a second-round technical knockout. The first round was an absolute war with Cain outfighting Lesnar, cutting him under the left eye with a knee and pounding him on the ground until the referee stopped the fight and Velasquez walked away the champion still undefeated. After the Title And Retirement Lesnar next coached the thirteenth season of TUF versus number-one contender Junior Dos Santos. He was set to fight Dos Santos at the end to decide who faces Velasquez for the belt. A month before the bout however, Lesnar's diverticulitis flared back up and he was replaced by Shane Carwin. The disease was thought to be a possibly career-ending ailment. After recovering once again from diverticulitis, Lesnar next signed up to welcome former Strikeforce heavyweight champion Alistair Overeem into the UFC. The winner of the fight would be rewarded with a shot at UFC heavyweight champion Junior Dos Santos. Before the fight, Overeem stated, "This fight isn't going to last two rounds. Mr. Lesnar is the best wrestler in the division, but he has a big weakness: He cannot strike. And unfortunately I am the best striker in the world." Lesnar responded to Overeem's comments, stating: "He says he is going to knock me out inside two rounds. That's his dream. The reality is if I execute my game plan, Alistair Overeem cannot win this fight." Overeem dropped Lesnar with a kick to the liver two minutes in, finishing him with punches on the ground. Lesnar had nothing but praise for Alistair in the post-fight interview. He announced his retirement, citing a promise to his wife and children as the reason. Coming out of Retirement Over four years after the Overeem fight Lesnar was announced to be returning to the UFC at the landmark UFC 200 event against Pride veteran and UFC title contender Mark Hunt. It was reported to be a one-fight deal, allowed by the WWE in return for promotion on the UFC 200 card for Lesnar's next wrestling event at Summerslam. Lesnar defeated Hunt via unanimous decision but subsequently tested positive for banned substances. Ultimately, after a legal battle, Lesnar once again retired from mixed martial arts several months later in February 2017. Fights *Frank Mir vs. Brock Lesnar 1 - The controversial fight was Lesnar's UFC debut and only his second MMA fight. It was also his first loss. *Heath Herring vs. Brock Lesnar - With the dubious victory, Lesnar earned a shot against heavyweight champion Randy Couture. Heath Herring broke his orbital bone during the fight. Herring was a replacement for Mark Coleman. Herring retired after the fight. *Randy Couture vs. Brock Lesnar - Lesnar won the heavyweight title by TKO. *Brock Lesnar vs. Frank Mir 2 - The fight was to unify the interim UFC heavyweight title (held by Frank Mir) with the official heavyweight title (held by Lesnar). *Shane Carwin vs. Brock Lesnar - The fight was for the heavyweight title with Lesnar defending, unifying the undisputed title with the interim. The fight was the first time that Shane Carwin had gone into the second round in his entire career, and it was his first loss, as well. It was Lesnar's first submission victory. *Cain Velasquez vs. Brock Lesnar - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Lesnar defending. Cain Velasquez came into the fight undefeated and left undefeated. The fight marked the first time that Lesnar had been finished via punches. *Brock Lesnar vs. Mark Hunt - The fight was former champion Brock Lesnar's return to the UFC after five years. Lesnar made a record two and a half million dollars for the fight, a mixed martial arts record high payday. Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:UFC heavyweight champions Category:Pro wrestlers Category:Retired fighters